An Ectonurite Meeting
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Splix meets an Ectonurite who's always up for a little fun.


**This story idea was submitted from Redbat132 and done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Splix had just returned from Plumber's Headquarters and he was absolutely bushed.

"I need a nap," he said softly, now walking over to the couch and having a seat. As he was fixing his gear, Dana happened to be passing by and saw him. Cocking her head curiously, she walked a bit closer.

"Hi," she smiled. Splix turned and winked.

"Hey there." He grinned.

"Are you Ditto?" Dana asked.

"No, I'm his cousin Splix. I am not around as often as Ditto though," he said.

"Oh I see." Dana smiled, now sitting down next to him. "I'm Dana. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Splix grinned, now slowly removing his arm guards. Dana giggled at his cuteness. He was handsome for a Splixon and definitely cute to her. As he stood up, he hit his knee on the table!

"OW!" He growled. Dana was shocked and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Splix are you ok?" she asked, now leaning over his shoulder and checking his leg. Splix blushed at the closeness.

"I-I'm fine," he said, now trying to gently pull away, but she held him closer.

"Hey, not so fast," she giggled, now hugging him more. "Nothing makes anyone feel better than a hug."

Splix only chuckled and let her hug him. But before he could say a word, he saw a figure slowly rise from the floor. Splix went even more pale than his white skin would allow!

"GAAAAAAAH!" Splix shouted, now making Dana jump.

"What? What's the matter Splix?" she asked, now looking up and seeing Ghostfreak. She then laughed as she let Splix go and went over and cuddled into the alien ghost.

"Hey there Ghostfreak! How are you?!" she smiled, now hugging him. He cuddled around her and kissed her head.

"Hello there little one. And who is this Splixon? I can sense you are not Ditto," Ghostfreak said softly. Splix was standing there in horror. He couldn't believe that a ghost was talking to him. Ghostfreak chuckled and floated towards him after he released Dana. "What's the matter? Ghost got your tongue?"

And with that, he went invisible! Splix shook off his shock and got into a defensive stance.

"DANA RUN FOR IT!" Splix commanded, now sweating in pure fear. Now Dana was concerned; she didn't want Splix to feel threatened.

"Splix…Ghostfreak isn't a ghost. He's a ghost alien! Trust me he's not a threat!" Dana pleaded, now gently touching his shoulder. Before Splix could reply he was wrapped up in Ghostfreak's tentacles as the alien became visible once more!

"LET GO OF ME! GET OFF ME!" Splix commanded, now squirming in panic.

"Splix! Splix please listen! He isn't going to hurt you! We would never do that," Dana soothed, now walking over and gently nuzzling his face.

"We?!" Splix said in concern.

Dana nodded and turned into her Ectonurite form. Splix's eyes turned wider and wider with horror. It made Dana gasp as she saw him begin to struggle more!

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy! We don't bite Splix!" Dana said, now coming closer. But Splix made more and more replicas of himself and soon broke free. He then ran off down the hallway and tried to escape the two alien ghosts! Dana pouted sadly and looked at Ghostfreak. "What are we going to do?!"

"We….get him," Ghostfreak chuckled deviously, now flying swiftly after Splix. Dana giggled at that and followed after him!

Meanwhile Splix was running as fast as he could! He had to get away! He just had to!

"This place is haunted! I need to get to Headquarters!" Splix panted. But he gasped and fell to the floor. He felt something tickling him! But he knew nothing was around! He then saw his clones laughing too. "WHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

He then crawled to the door and saw Dana and Ghostfreak tickling some of the clones.

"Tickle them harder! If we do it hard enough, Splix will break his concentration and he will find him," Ghostfreak said, tickling a clone.

"Splix! We will find out where you are!" Dana said, now tickling a clone. The real Splix began laughing harder and soon they saw the real one weakly run in a room and lock the door. "THERE HE IS!"

"After him!" Ghostfreak said, now following her. Soon they phased through the door and saw the weak Splixson trying to climb out the window. "Wait! Stop!"

Even though Splix wouldn't have gotten hurt, the Ectonurite duo didn't want to take a chance. Ghostfreak phased through the floor and caught Splix as he tried to jump in the tree and climb down.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Splix demanded.

"Calm down Splix. We mean you no harm," Ghostfreak said, now flying back inside and gently placing Splix on the bed. Splix weakly tried to sit up, but Dana began tickling his feet.

"Hey! No getting away," she teased, now tickling his feet with her claws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" he laughed out.

"Loosen up. You don't have to fear us. We are not ghosts; we are ghost-like aliens." Ghostfreak chuckled, now turning Splix over and tickling his shoulder blades. Splix immediately shut his mouth, but Dana began removing his upper armor to further expose his shoulders.

"This won't stop us Splix," she giggled, now gently pressing playful nips and tickles on his shoulder blades as Ghostfreak got his underarms.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Splix thrashed.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Dana teased.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Splix laughed.

"Or here?" Ghostfreak smiled, now gently wiggling into his neck. Splix soon had tears going down his face and they stopped. Ghostfreak got him some water as Dana massaged his shoulders.

"Sooooo?" she smiled.

"So…what?" Splix smirked.

"Are we still scary?" she giggled, now pressing a kiss where his nose would be. Splix blushed and chuckled.

"No. I guess not. And I know if I say yes I will get tickled mercilessly again." Splix laughed.

"Yes you would," Ghostfreak smirked, now watching him drink his water. Once Splix was done, he felt Dana hug him and Ghostfreak patted his back.

"How about joining us for some fun? We were going to play a game before you arrived." Ghostfreak smiled deviously.

"Oh boy…and what is that?" Splix chuckled. He then gasped as both of them became invisible.

"We were playing the invisible man." Dana's disembodied voice giggled.

Splix then began laughing as he was tickled again. He then jumped up and ran off laughing, hearing their playful laughter behind him. The rest of the night was pure magic and enjoyment!


End file.
